vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jean Pierre Polnareff
Polnareff= |-|Vento Aureo= |-|Silver Chariot= |-|Silver Chariot Requiem= Summary Jean Pierre Polnareff is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders ''and a supporting character in ''Part V: Vento Aureo. Victim to one of Dio Brando's flesh buds, he was hypnotized into attacking Jotaro Kujo and allies. When he was defeated by Muhammad Avdol, he was freed from DIO's mind control and joined their journey to Egypt. He seeks in both defeating DIO and avenging his sister's murder, since the killer is one of DIO's henchmen. In Vento Aureo, he assists Buccellati's Gang in their quest to kill the Boss of Passione. However, due to his previous encounter with the Boss, he is left paraplegic and missing one eye. It is with his rematch with the Boss that he gains Silver Chariot Requiem by accident. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. 9-B, likely 8-B '''with Silver Chariot | '''Unknown '''with Chariot Requiem '''Name: Jean Pierre Polnareff Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' (Part III: Stardust Crusaders)' Gender: Male Age: 24 in Part III. 35 in Part V. Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangibility (Silver Chariot only) | Intangibility, Soul Manipulation, Sleep Inducement Attack Potency: Street level (Is a Stand User). Wall level '''(Ranked '''C in Power), likely City Block level with Silver Chariot (Can contend with Star Platinum in combat, albeit this may be due to how Polnareff was possessed by Anubis at the time, managed to defeat Vanilla Ice and snap his neck. Even managed to skewer through DIO's head and was even stated by DIO himself that he would have severely wound or even killed him if his stand sword had gone all the way through his head) | Unknown (Chariot Requiem's abilities doesn't focus on Destructive Power) Speed: Peak Human. Silver Chariot is Massively FTL (Ranked A '''in Speed; intercepted the Hanged Man before it reached a coin which he was millimeters away from; has been shown to be able to fight and keep up with Star Platinum's speed and it's barrage of punches) | Sub-Human''' to Normal Human (Ranked E''' in Speed; it travels by slowly walking) '''Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Unknown for Silver Chariot (Is not known for it's physical strength) | Unknown Striking Strength: Peak Human for Polnareff. Silver Chariot is Class KJ+, likely Class GJ due to contending with Star Platinum | Unknown Durability: Street level, likely much higher for Polnareff (Survived a hit from DIO). Small Building level to Large Building level (Ranked B''' in Durability), likely '''City Block level with Silver Chariot (Withstood numerous punches from Star Platinum), lower when Armor is taken off Stamina: High (Polnareff could keep his ability going even after severe bodily harm from Cream.) Range: A few meters (Has a C''' ranking in range, making it comparable to Star Platinum in range) | Planetary '''Standard Equipment: Silver Chariot, requires a wheelchair to move in Vento Aureo Intelligence: In Part V, he showed astonishingly good hacking abilities. Weaknesses: Any damage taken to Silver Chariot is reflected onto Polnareff only when the armor is taken off. Unless he takes off Silver Chariot's armor, he cannot see through the Stand. If Polnareff shoots Silver Chariot's sabre, it cannot attack until it manually picks up the piece. | Whoever destroys the light behind themselves also destroys Chariot Requiem. However, the person who does destroy the light dies shortly after. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Silver Chariot:' Silver Chariot is a slim, humanoid Stand that is clad in medieval armor. It is equipped with a fencing sabre at the end of it's left arm. It is also it's weapon that it uses to attack opponents with. **'Armor Detachment:' Silver Chariot's armor is removable. If removed, Silver Chariot gains a massive increase in speed, moving so fast it seems like there are five Silver Chariots standing at once. However, it loses it's ability to endure heavy blows as a drawback. **'Shooting the Sword:' The sabre on Silver Chariot's blade is detachable and can be shot as a projectile. It's precise, and it can ricochet off objects and easily pierce flesh. The sabre does not magically grow back, however, and requires Polnareff to find and put the piece back on Silver Chariot himself before being able to attack again. *'Silver Chariot Requiem:' The result of Silver Chariot evolving after being stabbed by the Arrow. Its appearance changes into a mysterious figure covered in shadows while wearing a large hat. It no longer has a sword, nor does it attack at all. **'Grand Scale Soul Manipulation:' The instant it is activated, everyone in a city-wide radius will fall asleep. During that time, souls of living beings switch from one body to closest organism near it. If the physical body dies, whoever's soul who was inside of it when switched will also die. Over time, Chariot Requiem was capable of turning other souls into the souls of the souls of other organisms. **'Stand Manipulation:' As it can control souls, Chariot Requiem also controls Stands. It can enhance their abilities and powers or weaken them. It can even command Stands, as it commanded a set of them to protect the Arrow. Anyone who attempts to disrupt the Stands' mission will be attacked by them until they are defeated or Chariot Requiem stops the Stands itself. **'Regeneration': Chariot Requiem can easily regenerate and heal its body, such as reattaching its arm when it was detached by Bruno's Sticky Fingers. Key: Silver Chariot | Silver Chariot Requiem Others Notable Victories: Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Weiss's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Sword Users Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier